Amethyst Wish
by CiNagi-HopexX
Summary: All the boys in Domino High School are attracted by the same girl, this caused her to have a little ego that makes her think that everyone loves her. But when she meets a boy who is new in the City and tells her he doesn't like her like everyone else does, her life will change in a drastical way. Also, Joey has to deal with an unrequited love. (Fem Yami)
1. Meet Yami

**Yay! Another Story! But I'm still updating the others I have incomplete, well, I hope you like these one! **

* * *

It was 6:30 am on the alarm clock in Yami's room. She decided to open her eyes when she realized it was late to go to school, so she ran quickly while her mother shouted.

"Yami! You are going to be late". Yami's breakfast was on the dinning table, but her mother was pretty sure her daughter won't have time to eat, she sighed. Yami get dressed quickly and went downstairs, she hated this moments in hurry, when she has to do her obligations quickly, and because of that she does all the things wrong. She said to her mother.

"Sorry mom! I'm going now!" Yami saw her breakfast and without thinking she put her food in her backpack, with plates and all. She headed to the door and said goodbye, however her mother wanted to stop her, but she couldn't.

"Yami, wait-". Yami closed the door behind her...Too late, she was gone.

In Domino High School the classes began, it was the 2nd semester of the school year, however there was a pair of boys who can't stand each other and were always fighting, but they kept calm when their best friend Yami was around, their names are Tristan and Joey. Both boys were in class and Joey as always, he forgot doing the homework so he asked his friend.

"Hey Tristan, did you do the math homework?"Tristan knew where this was going, he frowned.

"Seriously Joey? I'm not sure I have the exercises correct… Why don't you ask Yami? She's smarter than me, I bet her homework is right" Joey blinked and laughed at his friend.

"What's so funny?"

"Because Yami is too smart for lending me her notes, she'd be crazy if she does it" Tristan understand the indirect sentence, he grabbed Joey's neck and began to shake him in a painful way.

"What do you mean with that?!" He said, Joey was about to reply when they heard someone entered into the classroom, it was Yami.

"Hey guys!" She said, walking towards her friends, while she passed, all the boys' eyes were over her and in seconds she had a bunch of boys in front of her, with quotes like: _"Be my girlfriend, Marry me, etc"._ Yami ignored them a little but in a couple of minutes she had tons of gifts by them, she blushed and got out of the ball of teenagers and continue her way to her friends, and her desk.

"Hey, Yami! Do you want help with that?" Joey asked his friend, Yami almost fell down because of the weight of the gifts, Joey ran over her and carried some of them that were heavier, and left the small things in Yami's arms, she sighed in relief, while Tristan gave him a shocked look and asked.

"Joey, since when you are a gentleman? Hmm?" At this point, Joey glared at him, blushing, and decided to hit his male friend on the face.

"What?! That's what friends are for!... Right Yami?". Yami nodded and smiled. "Sure. Thanks guys!". That smile of hers caused Joey to melt inside, Yami was a pretty girl, she had the not so common haircut, she was a tricolored haired girl, with the tips looking down, instead of a star shaped head, her body was very scultural, that's why all the boys were obsessed with her. But what captivated Joey more were her beautiful and confident amethyst eyes.

"So, what are you up to, guys?" Yami asked, interrupting Joey's thoughts. Joey wanted to answer her, but her beauty stole his words, he couldn't talk, no matter how hard he tried, Tristan answer instead.

"Joey didn't do the homework… Again". Joey glared at his friend, doing gestures for him to shut up, he didn't want Yami to know that he was irresponsible, well… Worse than she thinks he is.

"I'd love to lend you my notebook Joey, but…"She began, but in that moment, the teacher arrived, he was angry for reasons uknown, and said to his students to give him their homework. Yami and Tristan sighed in aggravation while Joey sank on his seat.

* * *

2 hours after the first classes were over, the students were on the cafeteria, Tristan, Joey and Yami formed a line to get their food, while some boys whistled at Yami and said some sweet things at her. She was getting used to it, the first days were like a little embarassing for her, but she could live with it.

Tristan and Joey headed to a table while Yami was talking with some of her wanna be boyfriends, Tristan didn't mind much, as long as they won't abuse of his friend, Joey on the other hand, was staring jealous at them, how could Yami let all those guys talking to her too much? Tristan saw Joey's fists pounding the table, and asked.

"Joey, what are you glaring at? If this is because Yami's popularity with the boys-" Joey interrupted him, still glaring at the bunch of teenagers around his dear Yami. But then turned his head at Tristan.

"Is not that… is just, I'm afraid that those guys might abuse her" Tristan laughed quietly, he replied that Yami was capable of taking care of herself from perverts that want to abuse her, and stuff like that. Minutes later Yami ran with her friends where they were eating. She had a very concerned look on her face.

"Guys… I want you to… You know, give me some advice" She said slowly, Tristan and Joey knew that way to talk, when she said things quietly and slowly, that meant that she was serious. They nodded.

"Can you tell me… Why-" Yami didn't finish because the bell rang, indicating the break was over and the students must return to their classrooms, Yami ran off without say a word to her friends, The boys were confused.

When the classes were over, Yami ran to her house as fast as she could, she wanted to get some answers from her big brother, and maybe from her sister too. She opened the door and stepped inside, all the house was quiet, Yami wondered where her brothers could be, considering her mother was working in the afternoons and her siblings finished school before Yami.

She heard noises from other room, so she climbed up the stairs and went to her room that she shares with Mahad and Mana, her siblings. They were talking about something, but Yami couldn't hear what they were saying, she entered to the room and waved at both teenagers. Mana was a 13 year old girl and Mahad had the same age as Yami, 17 years old.

"Hello guys!" Mana turned her head at her sister and retorted with her usual comments.

"Hey! Look what who arrived! The popular girl on the boys' club!"Mana giggled, Mahad glared at her and said to Yami.

"Why that look on your face Yami?"

"Hmm? Oh.. is just that I wanted to talk to you about what Mana said" Mahad was confused. What Mana was talking about? He rarely pays attention to his little sister at some things she said. Mana understood and ran to Yami's side.

"Ahhh! About the boys in the school, right? You want us to give you some advice of how you can get rid of them!" Yami nodded almost everything, except for the part of getting rid of them, she didn't want to do that! Did she?. No, it wasn't her style.

"What? No, Mana, I just want to know how to handle with them, that's all" Yami said, Mahad stood up from the floor and glared at his sisters, when it comes to boys conversation, Mahad could get a little overprotective with Yami and/or Mana.

"The reason is just simple, ignore them" He said, hoping that Mana won't say to Yami one of her not so good comments.

"No, Mahad! Your suggestions are boring! What Yami has to do is play difficult!" Mana said, this conversation was getting interesting. Well, at least from Yami's Point of View.

"Play difficult? How is that?" Yami asked, while Mana was bouncing excited and wrapped an arm on her sister's shoulders, Mahad was just waiting for his sisters to lose their minds.

"Yes, Yami, you have to talk to them, but then ignore them completely, and make all the girls envy you! You know, things like that"

"Hmm… Maybe I'll try tomorrow, thanks Mana!" Yami said, hugging her little sister, and ran out of the room, Mahad glared at Mana, he was not very happy with her.

"Why are you looking at me like that, Mahad?" He just shook his head, in response to her question, and then added.

"I hope Yami won't lose her mind in the process of trying what you suggested" Mana told him that there will be no problem, Yami will be able to control the ego that it was about to begin when she practices Mana's idea.

* * *

Meanwhile in a not so far away place, a tricolor haired boy was talking to his grandpa about the new opportunities of moving to another city, his grandpa says it would do well for the both of them, to Yugi because he'll have new friends that will not bully him, and to the older man because he will continue his business in selling cards for play. Right now, Yugi's grandpa is talking about the possibility to his grandson having a girlfriend.

"Think about it, Yugi, you might get a beautiful girl by your side" He began, Yugi only shook his head in disapproval to his grandfather's suggestion.

"No, grandpa, I don't want a girlfriend, I just-" Yugi was interrupted by his grandpa, who retorted in a playful way.

"What?! Do you want a boyfriend instead?" Yugi jumped at this point and glared at him while shaking his head quickly. How could he think that Yugi might be gay or something? He defended himself.

"No! I just don't want to be in a relationship, that's all"

"If you say so, Yugi.. But believe me, when you'll be in your new school, you'll get a girlfriend in no time!" His grandpa said, standing up and streched, they have a long way to make. He continued.

"Now, pack your things, we'll leaving tomorrow night" Yugi nodded and stood up as well, and headed to his room, the idea of going to a new school frightened him, but at the same time, he was excited about the new friends he'll have, including that a little surprise was waiting for him.

**_To be continued_**

**This is the longest chapter I've written, Thanks for reading! R&amp;R. Bye everyone! Hope you liked it ;D**


	2. But finally, I found you

**Hello! I'm back with the new chapter! I was a little busy with some things, but finally I'm free.**

**Yami: (Walks in the room) Hey!… Why am I a girl?!**

**Because Yugi has been a female before, I just thought is your turn to be a girl too! Also, the personality I gave you, doesn't fit Yugi.**

**Yami: (Pouts)**

**By the way, I'm sleepy.**

**Yami: But is not time for you to sleep yet… is 7:44pm!**

**I don't care… I want to sleep, I feel dizzy. [To readers] Hope you like this chapter! (Passes out)**

**Warning: Contains just one bad word, I recommend discretion.**

* * *

It was Saturday, so Yami wasn't going to practice her sister's advice at school, however she had other plans. Yami was going to go to the city center to try her 'beauty' skills on boys that are not from school, later for some crazy reason she'll go to the Domino airport.

She was getting ready for the day, she was wearing a black blouse without sleeves, a dark blue skirt with just one belt, black tights, and black boots. She was brushing her hair when someone knocked the door.

"Yami! The breakfast is ready!" Mana shouted, knocking too hard for Yami's liking. She covered her ears.

"Mana! Don't knock too hard, I'm going!" Yami retorted, meanwhile Mahad was scolding Mana for knocking like crazy, then headed to the door and opened it. When he entered, he saw his sister in front of the mirror, she was prepared to leave until Mahad stop her.

"Where do you think you are going, Yami?". He said, putting a hand in Yami's face and pushed her gently away from the door, she replied.

"Hey, Mahad! I'm going to the center of Domino City, but first I have to eat". And with that, Yami was trying to get out of the room but Mahad didn't allow her to do that.

"No, you are not going to go out dressed like that". Yami pouted, why Mahad says that? Her clothes are perfect, she doesn't wear anything provocative. She defended herself.

"What? These clothes are fine! I'm not dressed like a whore, if that's what you think" . Mana was laughing at this point while Mahad was staring at Yami with a surprised look, why? Because she had never said those words. He shook his head and answered

"But… Why are you going to the center of the city? Don't tell me that you'll practice what Mana suggested yesterday".

"No worries Mahad, I´ll go with Yami so she won't lose control of herself, relax". Mana said, entering into the room and stood beside her big sister, Yami nodded.

"Yeah! Mana is right! I'll be fine-". Mahad began to open his mouth but Yami interrupted him. "And no, I'm not going to change clothes". With that, both girls passed beside their brother and went downstairs to eat their breakfast, Mahad only stood there, blinking a few times before following the girls.

**XxxX**

When the three finished eating, Yami and Mana went out for a walk, as they had planned, they were looking for potential candidates to be the first victim of Yami's enchanting abilites.

"Great, we are here, now what?!" Yami began to say, while looking for a few volunteers in the Street. Fortunately for her, there was a trio of boys she knew they were from school, they recognized her and ran over to her while pushing each other. Mana decided to explain to Yami what she had to do.

"Perfect! Now, what you have to do is reject them in everything they give or say to you, remember, play difficult". Yami nodded happily and Mana found a place to hide… in a bush near them

"Yami! We didn't know you are going to be here!" One of the boys said, approaching to her. Yami just stared at him raising an eyebrow. The boy's friend pushed him away and said.

"What he meant is that you look gorgeous today!" Yami didn't know how to react, she saw Mana in the corner of her eye, her sister was doing lots of crazy gestures indicating that she had to ignore the boys in front of her, Yami sighed and replied.

"You know, I don't need your compliments my friend". That guy stared at her with a shock look on his face, the third guy pushed him and was trying to win Yami's attention with a question.

"Hey, do you want to go out with me someday?" Yami chuckled, giving the boy a light of hope, but destroyed all the confidence he had with a rejection, just like Mana had told her.

"Ohhh, I can't, sorry, I'm a very busy girl, also, I would never go out with you… No offense". She said, the trio tried to convince her to go out with each one but it was worthless, Yami didn't listen and didn't care.

"Can you just leave me alone? I said I won't go out with any of you!" Yami left the trio with confused looks on their faces, Mana came out from her hiding place and approached to her sister.

"It was good, but you can do better though". Mana placed a hand on Yami's shoulder, she just sighed and replied.

"I guess you're right, I'll practice my difficult personality". Mana then saw a blonde guy walking over to them, it was Joey, she said to Yami.

"Uh huh!... Hey! There's your friend! Practice with him!". Yami shook her head at her sister and retorted, defensive.

"No, no… He's not over me all the time!, Besides, he's a friend, I would never act like that". While they were having that conversation, Joey interrupted them with a greeting and a smile.

"Hello, ladies!" He said, waving at them, the girls waved back, smiling as well. Mana was the first to talk.

"Look, is my sister's wanna be boyfriend!" She said one of her weird comments, she was the only one who knew that Joey had a crush on Yami, Joey blushed and Yami looked at Mana, very confused.

"Huh?... What do you mean?!"

"What?! Don't you know? Joey has a cru-". Mana was interrupted by Joey whose hands were on her mouth, preventing her to talk more. He didn't want Yami to know his feelings for her. Because he was not ready to tell her yet.

"Is not true everything she says!" He said, while Mana was muttering against his mouth, Joey whispered something into her ear, causing her to stop talking and stood still, Joey removed his hands from her mouth, Yami began to talk.

"Well Joey, now that you're here, maybe you want to go to the Airport with us!"- She said happily, Mana was still pouting and stuck out her tongue at Joey. He ignored her and turned to Yami.

"Sure, but, why are we gonna go there?". Mana turned around with her back facing Joey, she answered him.

"Because Yami wants to go, so we are gonna do whatever she says!".

"Also, some people told me the food in there is really good!" Both of Yami's Friends nodded and they started to make their way to the airport.

They arrived, so Yami was looking for a restaurant that everyone talks about, she didn't remember the name, she was just looking for it, until her instict told her it was the one in front of them.

"Yes! Here it is! Come on guys!" Yami said excited as she went to look for a seat, Joey sat beside Yami while Mana saw that the restaurant had lots of games outside.

"Ohhh! I'm so gonna go there! Don't wait for me!" She said and ran outside to play with the other kids, Yami and Joey sighed. Mana was starting to be a teenager and she still acts like a little child of 9 years old. They ordered their food and stayed there for a long moment.

* * *

_**[Later that afternoon, in another City]**_

Yugi and his grandpa were already in the airport of the City, considering the flight is going to be until 6.00pm and they'll arrive to Domino City at 8.00pm. Now, they have to go, so they won't miss the flight.

Yugi was on the bathroom of the airport, he was taking his time to wash his hands until his grandpa arrived, he was having a hard time to gain his breathe, cause he was running and warned to his grandson.

"Yugi! The… Plane… Is about to… leave… We have to hurry!" Yugi gasped and dried his hands with a paper towel and ran with his Grandpa to the gate where some people were giving their tickets to go to the plane.

2 hours later, they arrived to the Domino City airport, Yugi and Solomon got off the plane and went to get their luggage back, when they had them, they went to look for a cab to take them to their new house.

The woman who was in charge to get the customers a cab, said that they were going to wait a little for the car to arrive. Solomon was very hungry, so he told Yugi he will go for some food, Yugi nodded and sat to a banking near to a fancy restaurant, what he didn't know is that he was this close to meet a very special person.

Yugi's grandpa was taking so long for getting his food that caused Yugi to walk around the little space he had, he looked like a very hyperactive child, he ran, walked, climbed up the stairs, etc. But… The only problem was that… He needed to go to the bathroom… Again.

"Oh God! Not now, I have to take care the luggage, well… Maybe if I go quickly…" Yugi said and ran to the bathroom that was not exactly near him.

**XxxX**

Meanwhile Yami and Joey finished eating and Yami had to pay for the food, causing her friend to be ashamed of himself, how couldn't he have money to pay?! He wasn't acting like a gentleman, well… in his opinion.

They got up from their seats and Yami called Mana, indicating that they were leaving.

"Mana! We should leave!". Yami's sister nodded and said goodbye to her new Friends, bouncing happily.

"Hey, you act like a little child! Despite you are 13 years old!". Joey laughed, Mana glared at him with a threatening look on her face and replied.

"You are… not allowed… to say I'm a little… girl". She said while grabbing Joey's neck, he shuddered ans pushed Mana gently.

They stood in the middle of the way of other people who were passing to the gates for their flight. Yami was Reading the check of the restaurant, only to make sure she had paid correctly. While Mana and Joey were fighting, of course.

Yugi decided to get out of the bathroom and continued to run where his things were, he didn't notice the girl who was Reading something, and her Friends were to busy to notice that a boy was running so fast that they could have an accident.

Yugi didn't see that a little part of the floor was wet, causing him to lost his balance and fall over the girl who was Reading something.

"What do you think you're doing?!" Yami yelled.

Joey and Mana stopped fighting when they heard shouts and saw the whole scene where Yugi was on top of Yami because she had fell backwards.

Yami opened her eyes wich were closed because of the impact she recieved in the head when she fell down, when she did that, she was speechless. She saw two beautiful amethyst eyes like hers, but the difference was that those eyes were bigger. Their eyes met for the first time.

Joey was watching the scene with jealousy while Mana was watching them with a dreamily face.

Yugi was so confused, but then he came back to reality and realized they were in a very intimate position, they blushed and he moved away from Yami, apologizing quickly.

"I'm so sorry!". Yugi began. He just hoped she didn't get mad at him. But, for his surprise, Yami answered softly.

"No, I'm sorry! I wouldn't have been in the middle of your way!" Yugi stood up and helped her, offering her his hand, Yami took it and stood up as well, she said thanks to Yugi, he only smiled at her and replied.

"Well… I… uh… I have to go… See you soon". Yami said goodbye and, Yugi took his things. At that moment he saw his grandpa and walked away from Yami and her Friends, blushing lightly.

"Yami! He didn't hurt you, did he?!" Joey asked and ran over to Yami and he made sures he was fine, Mana giggled and bounced.

"Yami has a boyfriend now! I could feel sparks between you two, big sister!". Yami was still in shock, but then shook her head and retorted with a different statement.

"We should leave, come on, is getting late". She said, Joey and Mana followed her, without saying a word.

What the hell had just happened today? Yami thought, she was having a hard time to get that boy out of her head. This is ridiculous! Why she keeps thinking about him? She didn't even know him, but then… Why the feelings?...Ugh, She expected that those feelings won't become into something more.

* * *

**Finally! Done with the 2nd chapter!**

**Yami: You should sleep! You have school tomorrow! **

**No! Liberty!... Ok, yes, Yami is right, I have to go to sleep... Thanks for reading and bye everyone!;)**

**Yami: Also, thanks for the favs, follows and reviews! Hope you liked it! **


	3. Am I in my right mind?

**Finally! Chapter 3! Hope you like it! And I really appreciate all your support! It makes me happy! :D**

* * *

Yugi was walking slowly towards his grandpa, feeling very ashamed of what had happened. How could he be an idiot and didn't look where he was going? He cursed himself of bumped into that girl. Salomon saw the look on his grandson's face, he approached to Yugi and asked.

"What's wrong, Yugi? You don't look very well" Yugi lifted his head, he looked back to see if the girl was still around. His grandpa stared at the direction that Yugi's gaze was looking… The front door of the airport.

"Yugi? What are you looking at?" Yugi stared at his grandpa and answered his question while shaking his head.

"Nothing important, is that… I had… A little accident… with a girl". Only hearing the word _**_girl_, **_Salomon jumped happily and shouted, some people in the airport glared at them like if the old man was crazy. Yugi did that too.

"Grandpa!". Yugi called. His grandpa stopped and replied with enthusiasm.

"It seems like you've found a girlfriend!". Then, with that, he began to walk towards the door that guided where the cab was supposed to be, Yugi followed him and retorted.

"What? No! I don't even know her! We just bumped into each other accidentally, nothing else!". Suddendly, Salomon stopped and looked at Yugi half serious, half teasing,

"But, that counts as love at first sight... Look! Everyone! My grandson has a girlfriend!" Salomon shouted to the whole people, jumping uncontrollably, then, he ran to look for a microphone, he took it and told the entire Airport that Yugi had a girlfriend.

"Oh God, no…" Yugi covered his face with his hands in embarrasment, pleading for his grandpa to shut up. In that moment, a woman appeared and informed Yugi that their transport was ready to take them to their house. Yugi walked where Salomon was and dragged him outside.

"We, should leave! The cab is waiting for us!". They got into the car and in a couple of minutes, they arrived to their destiny. When the car stopped, Salomon got out of it and began to look for the keys to open the door, while Yugi got out as well and gave the driver money.

"I can't find the key- Oh! There they are!" Salomon said, and opened the door, Yugi entered and quickly ran to his new room to leave the heavy luggage, considering his grandpa didn't help him. Salomon called.

"Yugi! Dinner is ready!" Yugi blinked at what he said, not convinced that all of the sudden his grandpa has made the dinner too fast. He went downstairs and asked his grandfather with a smile on his face.

"How did you make the dinner to quickly grandpa?".

"You see, I'm very talented when it comes to cooking skills!" Yugi laughed at his grandpa's answer and then, sat with him to eat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yami, Joey and Mana were in their way to their respective houses, well, just Joey because Mana and Yami lived in the same place. However, Yami's thoughts were wandering a lot, rarely she payed attention the conversation her sister and friend were holding. This caused Joey to worry even more than he was before. Mana didn't seem to notice her sister's behavior, so Joey had to ask Yami, what's wrong with her.

"Hey, Yami! You were silent for a long time, are you ok?". Yami totally ignored him, she was still in her own world with her confusing thoughts.

"Probably she's thinking of the cute little boy in the airport". Mana whispered and Joey frowned and laughed sarcastically.

"Do you really think that she's thinking about him?! They didn't even know each other enough to start a relationship!". Mana glared at him and at his jealousy, they were about to argue but the've arrived to Joey's house.

"You are so lucky that we arrived! Otherwise-". Mana was interrupted by Joey, who covered his ears with his hands and slowly walked away, he didn't say goodbye to Yami, considering her state and probably she would ignore him again. Finally he reached to the door and closed it when he was inside.

Yami and Mana arrived to their house, Yami was still in trance, she climbed the stairs and got into her and her sister's room. Mahad saw her and greeted her, but Yami didn't say nothing.

"… Yami? Are you ok? What happened there?" Mahad asked, but it looked like he was talking to the Wall, cause there was no response. Mana entered into the room as well, her brother took the opportunity to ask her what was the problem.

"Mana, why Yami is acting weird? What happened?!". Mana got into the room and slowly closed the door while she was answering him.

"Long story! I'll talk to her, don't worry!". With that, she closed the door in Mahad's face, he sighed in aggravation and walked away from the room.

"Mana…" Yami began, Mana turned around to see her sister, she replied.

"Yes? What is it?". Yami patted the bed, indicating that she wanted Mana to seat beside her, Mana did so and she was ready to hear what Yami had to say.

"What was that feeling?!". Mana blinked a few times, she was surprised at that question. She retorted.

"Ummm… I don't know what you mean Yami… What feeling?"

"Yeah, I mean, when I looked at that boy's eyes… I felt, something weird". Mana now understood, she smiled weakly at her sister and explained.

"Ahhh! You mean that you had feelings like you were in love!". Yami lifted her head to see Mana's enthusiastic face, these conversation was getting interesting.

"But, I don't even know him! How can I fall in love with someone if I've never talked to him?". Yami asked curious, Mana got up from the bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I have no idea! But, don't worry, you'll find the answer for that very soon!". She said and closed the door of the bathroom, Yami stood there, very confused. She shook her head to stop thinking about that for now.

**XxxX**

The weekend was over and all the students had to return to their normal classes, Joey and Tristan were arguing, as always, until they noticed that Yami arrived, this time, the boys weren't all over her, because they were doing the science homework, cause if they didn't do it, they'll fail. Yami was grateful for that. She approached to her friends and greeted them.

"Hello Yami!.. Are you ok now?". Joey asked, Yami nodded and Tristan stared at them confused, Yami replied.

"Never mind, Tristan, is a long story!" She said. At that point, the science teacher entered into the classroom, everyone hid their notebooks quickly and greeted him.

"Good Morning teacher!" The students said, some of them with a **_Kill me, please _**look, other ones with a nervous tone, because they didn't do the homework.

"Good Morning, students". The teacher began as he was walking towards the desk, when he arrived, he continued speaking.

"Well, before we start with the lesson of today, I'm going to introduce your new classmate to you, so, please, Mr Muto, come here". The teacher finished, then the tricolor haired boy entered and stood in front of the rest of the classroom.

Yami's eyes were open in surprised as she saw the new boy, her heart pounded in her chest hard and a slight blush appeared on her cheeks while Joey glared at Yugi, very angry. Tristan stared at both of their friends and then glared at the newbie.

"Good Morning everyone! My name's Yugi Muto". That was the only thing he said, his new classmates said hello to him.

"Glad to see that you're friendly to your new classmate, now, Mr Muto, take a seat please." The teacher said, Yugi nodded and began to look for a free seat, then, he finally saw the girl who was in the airport the other day.

Yami noticed that the new kid was staring at her, she did the same and their eyes met twice. She had that feeling again! She suddendly felt butterflies in her stomach and her face was turning red.

_Ohh no, not this again, I have to stop looking at him, remember that I don't know him too well._ Yami thought and broke the eye contact with Yugi and saw the teacher instead. Yugi, on the other hand, took the free seat beside Yami and payed attention to the class.

The bell for the 1st recess rang. Everyone got out of their classrooms after two science sessions. Tristan saw Yugi and decided to talk to him.

"Hey! Do you want to go to the cafeteria with us?!". Yami and Joey heard that and ran beside Tristan, glaring at him.

"Uhh, sure!" Yugi said and smiled, then Yami realized that she was smiling as well, shaking her head, she decided to show Yugi the way to the cafeteria. When they walked away, Joey hit his friend in the back of his head.

"OW! Why did you do that for?!". Tristan complained while rubbing his head.

"Why did you ask that boy to go with us?!". Joey asked, he was not happy to have the guy who bumped into Yami with them, who knows what will he do to _**his**_ Yami.

"Hey! Relax, is not like he wants to do something bad to Yami, stop being so jealous!".

"Jealous?! I'm not jealous!". Joey replied and hit Tristan again, suddendly, they got into a fight.

**XxXx**

Yami and Yugi found a table and sat, after a little tour around the cafeteria, not around the school yet.

"I didn't think I would see you again". Yami spoke, Yugi just smiled at her and answered.

"Neither did I… For some reason the destiny wanted us to see each other again".

"Yeah… I guess is a nice coincidence!, sorry about what happened". Yami said and broke eye contact again, very ashamed, however, Yugi giggled and smiled again.

"Don't worry! Is not your fault!... So… What's your name?". Yugi finally asked, Yami looked at him and answered his question.

"Oh right! I forgot to tell you my name!... I'm Yami! ".

"That's a nice name!.. And you probably know my name, I just said it this morning!". Yami nodded and smiled brightly, she had never smiled like that in front of any boy, this one might have some kind of spell over her.

"Yeah! You are Yugi! Nice to meet you!". She said, offering her hand for a handshake, Yugi took it and shook her hand, when he did so, the butterflies in Yami's stomach were smacking into each other. She cursed herself mentally for not controling her heart, she wanted to let go of Yugi's hand, but she never did it.

"Uhh… Yami, you can let go of my hand". Yugi said a little uncomfortable. Yami nodded but she was disappointed when his hand was not longer touching hers. Se shouldn't feel that way! He was only a friend, and spending time with him should be enough to make her happy.

She seriously needs to vanish her feelings towards Yugi, like soon! before she loses her mind… and probably, her heart.

* * *

**Yami: She had to update this an hour ago, but the light was gone! **

**Yeah I know! It was the rain's fault! Dx**

**Thanks for reading everyone! :D Bye!**


	4. Yugi and Joey, rivals?

**Yami: Hello! Yami's here! The normal Yami.**

**Yugi: Normal Yami?**

**Yami: Yeah I mean the male version! **

**Yugi: Ohh Ok!... So, We are updating this chapter since Bel is sick.**

**(Coughs in the distance)**

**Yami: Who's Bel anyway?**

**Yugi: The author that turned you into a girl.**

**Yami: Ahhh! Good for her!**

**Yugi: Yami, you're a bad person! Dx... Anyways, we all hope you like this chapter and the author says sorry for the delay. :3 **

**Yami: Oh, also, this chapter contains themes that may not be suitable for little ones. We recommend discretion.**

* * *

"Yami! Why didn't you wait for me?!" Joey shouted with Tristan behind him. For Joey's bad luck, he saw Yami with the new kid sitting together and once more the jealousy took control of the blonde guy's mind.

"Hey! There she is! Awww, aren't they a cute couple?". Tristan said, obviously he enjoyed teasing his friend, even more when he knows that the blondie has a crush on Yami, however, Joey didn't find his friend's joke funny at all. He punched Tristan on the stomach.

"Don't you dare say that ever again!". Joey warned and decided to walk towards Yami and Yugi, breaking their little moment together.

"Yes! Then he got stuck in the toilet and-". Yugi stopped talking when he saw Joey standing in front of him with a not so friendly look on his face. Yugi was intimidated a little and sank on his seat while Joey pounded a fist on the table.

" Listen little shrimp! Can you get away from her-". Joey started, he was very close to Yugi and the little boy was a bit scared, Yami pushed Joey away from Yugi and dragged him to a little corner, leaving Tristan with the new boy.

"What the hell is your problem?!". She asked, very angry because of her friend's attitude. Joey was practically freaking out, due to the jealousy he had.

"My problem?! What's yours?! You barely know each other and you talk to him like he's your lifelong friend!". He was shouting too loud for Yami's liking, she wanted to slap him in the face, but since she wasn't that aggressive, she only placed her hands to Joey's face for him to calm down.

Joey blushed scarlet and calmed down for a second, looking into the girl's eyes and wondering himself if one day he'd have the courage to tell her that he doesn't want to be just friends. But if the newbie was stealing that opportunity, then both boys won't be such good friends in the future

"Sorry Yami, I don't know why I acted like this, I better go apologize". He said and got out of the corner, approaching to Yugi and Tristan who were talking. Yugi stared at him and stepped back like if he was a little dog, Joey sighed and started to talk.

"Hey… Uhh… Sorry little one, I didn't mean to be angry at you, is just that… well…". Yugi saw that the blondie was having a hard time to give an explanation of his actions, he just chuckled and walked towards him.

"Yeah! Don't worry, maybe we started with the wrong foot, so I want to start over… I'm Yugi!" He said while offering Joey a friendly handshake. The blonde just stared at his hand for a couple of minutes, then with a fake smile he shook Yugi's hand.

"And my name's Joey".

"…Now, that we are best friends, maybe we should go out together, what do you think?". Tristan suggested, with those words, Yami appeared beside the trio and asked playfully.

"Hey! Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean I'm going to miss all the fun with you!". The boys stared at her, she always wanted to go with her male friends wherever they go. Joey said one of his not so cool comments to Yami. He did that just for fun.

"No, Yami, you shouldn't come with us… because we're going to my house to see a porn movie, right guys?". Tristan followed Joey's joke and nodded quickly. Yugi on the other hand, just stood confused and blushed lightly.

"You're so pervert, the three of you!". Yami shouted pointing at the boys trio, Yugi's eyes widen in surprise and shook his head, he wanted Yami to know that he wasn't that type of man.

"What?! I don't like those movies! Believe me!". He said, Joey and Tristan laughed while Yami and Yugi stared at them with confused looks on their faces.

"What's so hilarious?!". Yami asked.

"It was not true! We were only joking!". Joey explained, then he looked at his female friend and she didn't look so happy with that joke.

"Come on Yami, don't you have sense of humor?!". Yami stared at Joey and chuckled, shaking her head, she returned to the classroom, leaving the trio alone for a moment, then, the bell rang indicating that the break was over.

**XxXx**

Since the classes finished early, Yami and her friends decided to hang out together with the newbie by their side, giving Yugi a tour around the City. First, they went to buy ice cream and went to the park, they sat in the grass. Due to the silence in all of the place, Joey decided to start a conversation with Yugi.

"So, Yugi… Why did you decide to come to this City?". Yugi looked at him and after throwing a paper to the trash can, he responded.

"Uhh… Because, in my old school, there were this boys who always made fun of me by stealing my things, calling me different nicknames, and stuff like that. So I had no one ".

"But, don't you have parents or something?" Tristan asked, Yugi shook his head and replied.

"My mother has another children and husband and my father is working a lot in a far away place, so I doubt that they care about me, that's why I'm living with my grandpa, he's my only company". He continued. Yami frowned at the idea of what Yugi had to pass through without a single friend in his life. She put her hand on Yugi's shoulder gently and Joey was staring very jealous.

"I'm so sorry that you had to pass all that Yugi, but now you have us! We're your friends!". She said with enthusiasm, Joey was surprised. Yugi arrived just today and Yami considers him a friend all of the sudden.

"Are we?". He finally asked, Yami was very amazed at the blonde's question. She stared at him very angry, with the objective to shut him up. Tristan fixed the problem and answered.

"Yes, we are Joey!, he is now in our group!". Yugi smiled brightly at his now new friends, he really was thankful with them for accepting being his new companies.

"Thank you so much!". Yugi said happily. Yami loved that Yugi was happy, she'd do anything for make him smile everyday of their lives… What? How could she think those things? She found herself thinking about her future with Yugi, this is so strange.

"I thought flowers didn't exist in this park but it looks like I've found one! There she is!". A voice from a boy said, Yami turned her head to see a bunch of **fanboys** running towards her.

"I thought she was popular with boys but… they are a lot!". Joey exclaimed while the boys were running and when they arrived where Yami was, they were harassing her with lots of questions if she was free in the weekend, if she liked someone, etc. Yugi saw this and decided to help Yami get away from all the male students. He took her by the arm and pull her away from them. Joey was supposed to do that, but Yugi did it first.

"Thanks Yugi, now… ATTENTION EVERYONE!". Yami shouted causing all the teenagers to shut up and stared at her. She continued.

"I know that I'm pretty and all of you want to date me, but _messieurs_… I only have eyes for one-". Interrupting her, the guys were shouting again and doing little contests between them about who could have Yami's heart. Yami was getting irritated and shouted.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!". Again, the crowd was silence and let her conitnue.

"Thanks… As I was saying, my heart belongs to only one boy, and is not any of you, so… Don't excite". Yami finally finished and ran away quickly. Joey, Tristan and Yugi followed her, leaving the crowd very sad.

* * *

After that incident like a month later, Yami and Yugi were knowing each other more and became close friends, Tristan saw them as a cute couple while Joey was hating Yugi even more. Every single detail he wanted to do for Yami, Yugi always did it first. Like in her birthday for example.

"I want those please!" Joey said, he was in a store, buying flowers for Yami, cause it was her birthday. The woman who sells the flowers, gave Joey a bouquet of red roses. But Joey wondered if Yami was allergic to them, so he decided to change.

"Uhhh… I think I made up my mind, I want lilies instead…NO! Sunflowers!". The woman just stared at Joey desesperate and handed him the bouquet of Sunflowers. Joey asked for water and the woman left.

"Joey! What are you doing here?!". A cheerful voice said, Joey recognized that voice, it was Yami's little sister, Mana. He turned around to face her.

"Hi Mana, I'm here to buy some flowers for Yami". Mana giggled and bounced happily, ready to tease the blonde guy with his crush on Yami.

"Ohh! Nice! I didn't think a moron like you wanted to surprise Yami with flowers on her birthday". Joey stared at her, he wasn't sure if what she said it was a compliment or not…

"Thanks, I guess… Ugh! The woman is taking so long". He complained, very exasperated cause he needed to get out of here to give Yami her present. Mana remembered something that she should tell Joey about.

"Oh no! You better hurry! I saw Yugi walking to the school with flowers for Yami!". The blonde guy stared at Mana and froze, he rang desesperately the bell on the counter for the woman to return. When she did so, Joey grabbed the Sunflowers quickly and ran like crazy to the school.

When he arrived, it was late. Yugi had just given Yami her flowers, orchids, and she looked like she loved them.

"Aww! Thanks Yugi! How nice, they're beautiful!". Yami said happily and hugged Yugi who hugged her back. That was the last straw that broke the camel. Joey was already heart broken, he threw the flowers he had bought to the trash can and ran to his house. He closed the door of his room very hard and layed in bed. Maybe he didn't have a chance of being with Yami, maybe it's justa ll in his head that Yami could love him back.

Maybe him and Yami were not meant to be more than friends and she and Yugi might be together for the rest of their lives. That last thought brought him to tears.

* * *

**Yugi: She's cruel for leaving Joey heart broken! (Cries)**

**Yami: Uhhh... Yugi-**

**Yugi: WAHHH! :'(**

**Yami: Come on is not that bad!**

**Yugi: (Cries while eating ice cream)**

**Yami: Ok... Well, Bel thanks you for reading! and she thanks you for all the support. She'll be back when she feels better! Bye everyone! :D**


	5. Family reunion

**Sorry for the delay! I had severe case of writer's block. But I'm here finally! I see that you like this crazy story. Seriously thanks! Hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

A long weekend was waiting for all of the students who were very desperate to get out of school as soon as possible and never return until Tuesday. Yami's group of friends were planing to go to the amethyst eyed girl's house. Her mother was planning to have like a sort of family reunion, but since her family was a bit small, Yami wanted to invite her friends too.

"So, what do you think guys, you wanna come or not?!" She asked while taking her books out of her locker, smiling happily at her male friends and waiting for their response.

"You know Yami that you don't have to ask me when you already know the answer". Joey said playfully.

"Huh, I guess me too! I'd like to meet your family though". Yugi said next, this caused Yami to bounce like a little child in Christmas, Yugi giggled. Suddenly, she noticed that Tristan didn't respond so she decided to ask him again.

"What about you Tristan? Are you coming? Please say yes!". Tristan only shook his head and replied.

"Sorry but I don't think so… I have a date with someone". Joey was certainly sure who will be dating. Ahem! He didn't like that idea at all.

"Are you in a relationship Tristan?!". Yugi said and the Brown haired boy nodded and said that the girl was Serenity. Joey's sister.

"Well that's wonderful Tristan-". Yami was interrupted by Joey who was getting irritated and decided to threat Tristan.

"Don't you try anything with my sister! Or otherwhise you'll see my rage!". He was about to grab Tristan by the collar when the brunette whispered something in his ear, while Yami and Yugi were watching them with a pokerface look.

"You better try to win Yami instead of worrying about me, ok?". The blonde guy stood still and a light blush appeared on his face. Fortunately, Yami and Yugi didn't notice that.

"Joey, we need to go now. We'll be tardy!". Yugi said watching his watch, Yami did the same and realized that Yugi was right. She started to walk away when she noticed that Joey was still lost in his thoughts.

"Hey, you! My cousins will arrive soon, move your butt and hurry!". She said but Joey ignored her completely. Yugi decided to act and grabbed the blonde's wrist and started to drag him outside the school while saying goodbye to Tristan.

**XxxxX**

Minutes later, Joey came back to reality and noticed that they had arrived to Yami's house. They entered and saw that the whole house was a mess.

"You finally arrived Yami!". An energic voice said. Mana was sweeping the floor like crazy while her mother was making the dinner and Mahad was cleaning the furniture.

"God! I didn't know you were cleaning!". She said while grabbing another sweep. She completely forgot that her friends were there.

"Uh… Yami, you want us to help?!". Yugi was the first to ask, however, Yami ignored him and continued sweeping. Mana was mopping already, but she did it so fast that she was mopping their feet too.

"Hey! Look where you're mopping baka!". Joey shouted, causing Mana to stop and glanced at him, then she looked at Yugi, noticinng that they were already there. She greeted them.

"Hello idiot...Oh! Hello Yugi!". She enthusiastically said while staring at Yugi, Joey felt insulted by Mana, but he was getting used to that kind of treatment.

"Hi, uh… What's your name?!". Yugi asked, not very sure who he was talking to, Mana dropped the mop and replied.

"I forgot to introduce myself!... I'm Mana, Yami's little sister, A.K.A the Imouto!". She said while shaking his hand a little too hard for his liking. Yugi released her hand softly and asked again.

"Nice too meet you Mana! But… How do you know my name?!". Mana blinked at the question and realized that she messed things up so she pretended to fix it.

"Oh! Emm… Since Yami told me all about you because she's in love-". At that point, Yami covered her sister's mouth and dragged her to the bathroom and locked her there.

In that moment, they heard the doorbell rang, everyone stopped what they were doing and Yami

ran to the interphone and saw that the rest of the family members were already at the front door. She gasped.

"Mother, they are here!". Hearing those words, Mahad,and her mother gasped as well and prepared everything quickly. Yugi without permission, he began to set the table while Joey looked at him.

Yugi went to the kitchen for the plates and the silverware and returned to the dining room, but when he was there, he saw that the table was already set by Mahad. He blinked while saying.

"Mahad, how could you set the table so quickly?!". He smiled at Yugi and replied.

"I have my methods". When he said that, Yugi blinked a few more times before walking slowly again to the kitchen.

Once again the doorbell rang.

"Mana, open the door please!". Her mother said while Mana was shouting for Yami to open the bathroon door. Yami did that and Mana ran as fast as she could to open but Joey has already done it.

While he opened it he saw a guy that he seemed to be like 18 years old or more. Beside him was a little 10 year old child with black hair, they were crossing their arms while looking at Joey.

"What? Are you going to stand like an idiot all the day, or will you let us get inside?!". The older boy said, Joey growled and moved aside to let them pass. He then closed the door again.

Yugi appeared in the living room to recieve the rest of Yami's family members when his eyes fell upon the newcomers.

"Kaiba, Mokuba?! The members of the Kaiba corporation?". Yugiasked surprised that his friend's cousins were the Presidents of an important Company.

"Yugi Muto, the popular duelist of Japan?". Mokuba asked him. Hearing that, Yami's eyes widened in surprise as she stared at Yugi and then at Joey who said next.

"He's not so popular because we haven't heard him before". He then crossed his arms and leaned to the Wall.

"Well, at least he's something, unlike you who's only a stupid dog". Yami thought that her cousin's words were a little too cruel and changed the topic.

"Hey, the dinner is ready. It might get cold if we don't eat soon". Everyone nodded, took a seat and started eating. They were silent for a moment until Mokuba spoke again.

"So Yugi, why are you here in our cousin Yami's house?". Yugi wanted to reply but he had food in his mouth, he talked when he finished.

"I'm her friend, isn't that right Yami?". Yami was too concentrated in her food and in certain someone that she didn't catch the question, but she came back to reality a few seconds later.

"Huh- Yes that's right".

"Well at least you are friends with someone good". Kaiba said. Yami understood what he meant and retorted.

"Joey's a good friend too, even if you think otherwise". With that, her cousin remained silent for the next minutes. Mana was the next to attack Yugi with questions.

"Oh! Why did you move to this City?!". Yugi told Yami's family his story and that he was better here because he had Yami, Joey and Tristan's Friendship. [Ahem… Friendship is magic]

"We are happy that you have Yami as your friend, she's very caring with her friends". Mahad continued and Mana retorted with her silly comments.

"Yeah! Even she has a crush on one of them". Everyone remained silent and Yami choked on her drink. She couldn't covered her sister's mouth in time. Oh well, she didn't say who.

But… the questions began.

And Yugi was the first one to ask.

"So cool! Who is it Yami?!". Everyone waited for her answer. Damn, this is bad! She needed to change topic… Oh! Did she say that she liked Apple pie?

"Don't try to change topic Yami". Joey was the one who said that, earning a stare from her.

"What if I don't want to say it?!". She said while Yugi nodded.

"If you don't want to say it, it's ok. We respect your decision". Yami's eyes shone in gratefulness at Yugi. She was planning to tell him when she's ready.

"Thank you Yugi!... Huh… what a bad weather today". She said while glancing at the window and at the sky as well.

"We hope it won't rain, so you guys can go home". Yami's mother said.

* * *

Minutes later, unfortunately for everyone, it started to rain. But it wasn't a drizzle. It was more like a downpour.

"Great, we can't go until the rain stops". Kaiba said, Yami's mother didn't have another choice but to ask her nephews and her daughter's friends if they wanted to sleep just for tonight. Kaiba and Mokuba nodded.

"Uh, I don't want to be a bother". Yugi said politely. Mana jumped at his side saying.

"Stop being so polite Yugi! We don't mind at all, right mom?". Her mother shook her head and said to her nephews where they should sleep.

"Seto, Mokuba, you can stay in the guests room along with Joey". The blonde guy stared at her while shaking his head desperately.

"What?! I don't want to be with the rich guy!".

"And I don't want to be with a loser like you, but is that or you want to sleep on the couch?". Kaiba replied, Mana said quickly.

"No! On the couch no! Meatball is going to sleep there". She said pointing at her plushy seal.

"Ugh.. Fine! I'll sleep with the rich moron". Joey said while walking slowly at the guests room and took out a pijama from one of the drawers, fortunately there were 3 beds and one of them was too far away from the other two.

"Well, goodnight!". He said while he closed the door, leaving Kaiba and Mokuba outside. They said goodnight too and knocked at the door.

"Hey! We are going to sleep there too, Joey!". Mokuba shouted and Wheeler opened the door for them.

"As for you Yugi, eh… Why don't you sleep on Yami's room?". Mana suggested, Yami and Yugi blushed lightly at what she said. The worst thing was that her mother agreed.

"Yeah, you're right, he can sleep there!". Yami retorted desperately while blushing more.

"But, why not in Mahad's room?!". Her mother shook her head in negation while Yugi continued.

"What's wrong with his room?". Mahad stood beside Yugi and answered.

"Believe me that you don't want to be there!... I don't have space".

"Ok, at least you can sleep in the sofa bed". Yami finally said crossing her arms and still blushing. Yugi said next.

"Alright but I don't have-". Mahad interrupted him, he knew what he was going to say.

"A night suit? Don't worry, each room has a special drawer where there is one for guests".

Yugi wondered why there was a night suit for guests in the teenagers' rooms. He nodded and the group went to bed, saying good night.

Yami entered to her room and let her friend go inside too, once he was in, she closed the door and turned to face him.

"Thanks for letting me sleep in here Yami". Yugi said while he walked to the sofa bed that Yami mentioned earlier and sat there.

"No problem Yugi, I guess is not that bad since we won't be doing anything apart from sleeping". Yugi blushed more at those words… Suddendly he remembered that Yami had to put her night suit so he turned around. Yami did the same.

"Well, at least you won't be sleeping alone tonight". He said and Yami smiled, feeling grateful for having him as a friend, and she wondered when she'd tell him her feelings. She turned around and saw him dressed.

"I feel so grateful that you decided to be my new friend Yugi".

"I feel grateful too!... well, I'm sleepy, let's go to bed. Night Yami". Yugi replied while yawning cutely, he layed down on the sofa bed. Yami turned off the lights and covered him with one of her blankets. [Yugi forgot to grab a blanket himself]

"Good Night Yugi". It was at this point that Yami wasn't thinking what she was doing. She kneeled down and kissed his cheek tenderly and watched him sleep pacefully.

**XxxxxX**

Meanwhile downstairs, Joey was still awake. He had heard that Yugi was staying in Yami's room so he couldn't sleep because his thoughts were threatening him with horrible ideas of what they were doing.

He stood up and went outside quietly. He closed the door and went upstairs, only to go to check that Yugi wasn't doing anything with Yami at all. He reached to her room and opened the door in silence, he stepped inside and saw Yami getting close to Yugi. And once again, jealousy was taking place in his heart.

"Yami…". Joey whispered in a way the tricolor haired girl could hear. She jumped once she saw the Blonde boy.

"Joey! What are you doing here?". She whispered back and started to push him outside the room.

"I wanted to check that you weren't doing anything inappropiate with him". He answered, earning an angry glare from Yami.

"We weren't doing anything at all!-".

"Then what were you doing so close to him?!". He interrupted him,Yami didn't answer. She closed the door in front of his face and locked it. She turned around to see that Yugi rolled over so his face was in another direction covering his mouth with his arm in the process.

Yami sighed in aggravation. Joey ruined her only chance to be close to him in a way she would have never been while he's awake. Not until he reciprocated.

Agh… She'll kill Joey for that.

* * *

**Yami: Seriously, Joey is in the friendzone. Ha! Poor Joey.**

**Fem Yami: Yeah... But Yugi is cute! (Hugs Yugi)**

**Yami: Hey! He's mine! (Takes Yugi away from Fem Yami)**

**Guys... Are you fighting over a Yugi plushie?! **

**Yami, Fem Yami: So? Yugi's not here!**

**Yugi: Thanks for reading everyone! Bye! :3**

**Yami, Fem Yami: He's mine! (Hug Yugi while he gasps for air)**


	6. Curse you feelings! - Yami's confession

Friday.

Location: Yami's house.

Hour: 6:30am

"MORNING EVERYONE!." Mana shouted while knocking hard in all of the rooms where her family and her sister's friends were sleeping.

"Mana! Be quiet… is too early!" Mahad said, opening the door of his room and closed it again to go to sleep more.

Mana went to her sister's room and started to knock while shouting. She didn't hear anything and wanted to open the door but it was locked.

"Huh?... Why is her door locked?" She muttered to herself… Suddendly, someone decided to appear in the scene.

"Mana, what are you doing?!." She turned around to see that it was Joey… wait, Joey wasn't supposed to climb the stairs where the rooms were. If he wanted to go to the bathroom, there was one downstairs. Why was he here?

"Waking Yami and Yugi up, but her door is locked… What are you doing upstairs Wheeler?!". Joey ignored her question and only concentrated of what she had said about Yami's locked door.

"Why is it locked?". Mana stared at him and was about to answer when the doorbell rang. It was loud enough to wake Yami up.

She got up, opened rhe door of the room and saw that her sister and Joey were standing there, covering their ears due to the loud bell.

"Morning guys… ugh… I'll go check who's there". Yami said and went downstairs and looked in the interphone who was it. She saw an old man holding a blue suitcase and waiting for someone's answer.

"Hello! What can I do for you?" Yami asked through the interphone, Solomon jumped, wondering where that voice came from. This is too weird for him.

"I'm looking for my grandson Yugi. He told me he slept here last night." He replied to the air, since he didn't know who is he talking to. When Yami heard that the man was there for Yugi, she opened the door and saw that he was having problems with the suitcase, considering it was too heavy for him.

"Good Morning! Let me help you with that." She said, taking the thing from Solomon's hands. He sighed in relief and replied thankful.

"Thank you miss."Yami nodded happily and asked him to go inside of the house. Solomon agreed and stepped inside and then looked at Yami for a moment. He realized that she was pretty and wondered himself if she was Yugi's girlfriend.

"Let me wake Yugi up. Wait a second." Yami said and went upstairs towards her room. She was about to knock at the door but she noticed that it was ajar so she decided to stepped in quietly.

* * *

Yami didn't see what was happening inside of her room but when her eyes fell on Yugi, she blushed scarlet and her heart raced uncontrollably. She shouldn't have looked but she did… Ugh, she cursed herself for doing that.

_Yami, you must leave… Hey, why are you still here?! Dumb girl, move your ass to another place for the Love of Ra! Aghhhh! _

"Yami! I didn't see you here!" She heard Yugi's voice yelling in surprise, he covered himself with his own clothes and blushed as well. The tricolor haired girl finally came back to reality and shook her head.

"Amm… Sorry Yugi! I haven't noticed that you were changing clothes." She apologized and walked slowly away, however, Yugi grabbed her hand. Yami felt something weird going through her body and gasped due to his touch, she turned around and concentrated to look only at his eyes.

"Don't you worry ok? I don't mind at all." He said, at those words, his friend blushed even more. How could he say that he didn't mind?... Oh well, at least he's in underwear… eh… what?

"Oh, alright… Hey! Someone is waiting for you downstairs!." Yugi gasped and released her hand, when he did that, her present feelings were gone and they were replaced with disappointment.

"Maybe is my grandpa. Thanks Yami!." He added, smiling brightly at her and finished dressing. She smiled in return and accompanied him where his grandfather was.

"Would you like something to drink?! Huh? Huh?!" Mana asked Yugi's grandpa while bouncing on the couch. Solomon only chuckled.

"No, thank you young lady" His answer didn't convince Mana and she continued bouncing while saying.

"Oh! I'll make you a cup of royal milk tea then." With that, she ran to the kitchen to prepare the tea for her guest.

"Hello Yugi!" His grandpa said when he looked at his grandson; Yugi smiled happily and greeted him.

"Hi Grandpa! What's up?" Yugi asked while Solomon looked at Yami and he couldn't help but ask.

"This girl is your girlfriend Yugi?!" Both teenagers blinked at his question. Yami blushed happily and Solomon smirked when he saw her blush.

"No grandpa, she's only my friend. " Yugi explained in excitement. Solomon had never seen him so happy when he assisted the other school. This girl had made the boy happy. Then, Yami remembered that she hasn't introduced herself yet, she spoke.

"I forgot!... My name is Yami." Solomon shook her hand and smiled more, saying that it was a pleasure to meet her. In that moment, Mana came back with 2 cups of tea, she looked at Yami and said playfully

"Yami, you still have your penguin pajamas!" Yami stared at her sister in confusion and then looked at herself to discover that Mana was right. She blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"Oh, how awkward… Would you excuse me for a minute?" Yugi and his grandpa nodded and Yami went to her room to get dressed while Mana left the cups of tea on the coffee table and returned to the kitchen, leaving Yugi and Solomon alone.

"Well Yugi, I brought you some stuff that I think it'll be useful for you." His grandfather finally said. Yugi was a bit confused but then he saw the familiar suitcase and immediately knew where this was going.

"Grandpa, I'm not staying here the rest of the weekend. I'm not sure if Yami's mother would allow it." The old man replied very certain.

"But you have in this bag all the things you need! Oh, and also, take this." He handed the teenager a package that Yugi knew for sure what it was and blushed crimson.

"Uh… Grandpa, why would I need this?." Yugi asked, gaining a smirk from his grandpa, who answered half teasing, half serious.

"Hey, you have to use it sooner or later!" Solomon's grandson blushed hard and covered his face with his hands. Solomon stood up from his seat, said goodbye to everyone and headed to the door quickly, closing it in the process.

**XxxxX**

Minutes later, Joey woke up, get dressed and went to the living room with an embarrassed Yugi looking at him.

"Hey, Yug. What's with your face?" Joey asked him while looking at Yugi's red face. He hid the package to his suitcase and replied that it was nothing important. Suddendly they heard a yell.

"Aunt! We have to leave!" Mokuba shouted upstairs while Yami's mother retorted, saying goodbye to them. In that moment, Yami came back fully dressed.

"Finally you'll return to Kaiba Corporation?" She asked while Kaiba turned to face his cousin and spoke.

"Yeah, we don't have time to hang out with you… Also, we have a pending duel". Yami rolled her eyes but nodded, Kaiba and Mokuba left after that.

"So, where do you wanna go today?!" She finally asked. Yugi gave lots of suggestions, his eyes glowing in excitement as Joey only shrugged.

"What about we go to the arcade? I like playing games a lot and is a good way to do something together!." Yami thought that it was an excellent idea. Today she'd feel like obeying Yugi in everything he says. Joey agreed.

"Yeah! Let's go there!"

That's settles it! They were going to the arcade. The trio said goodbye to Yami's whole family and stepped outside and headed first for something to eat, since they haven't eaten yet. A few donuts later, they walked towards the arcade. Yugi was more thrilled than his friends, he went to play a gun name first and invited Yami to play with him, she accepted and they started to play while Joey went for some hot dogs.

"I'm winning you, Yugi!" Yami exclaimed proudly while shooting endlessly. Yugi loved his friend greatly and he was nice to her… But not this time, the only thing he would never ever allow is him losing in a game, therefore, he had a method to win.

"Ohhh Yami, your gun is so powerful; I don't have a chance against it! No matter what I do." Yugi said in a tone he had never used before.

Yami saw him in the corner of her eye and noticed that Yugi was winking at her, grabbing his gun like if he was pleading her to be easy on him and letting him win and pouting very cutely. Her eyes weren't focused in the game anymore; they were busy looking at Yugi in a sort of trance.

"Yugi…" She muttered and felt blood going through her face, causing her to blush hard. She needed a glass of cold water, where is it when you need it?

**Bang, Bang, BANG! **

Those were the sounds of Yugi's gun shooting and finally winning the game while Yami still had her face red and hypnotized. Yugi pounded a fist into the air and exclaimed victoriously.

"Yes! I won! Haha… Yami, that was cool!... Uhh, Yami?" He realized that Yami was staring blankly at nowhere and passed a hand over her face but he didn't get a respond. Yami, came back from her thoughts seconds later and asked.

"Yugi… Can I tell you something?". She then left the gun on its place, the boy nodded and left his gun too.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He said, his amethyst eyes shining brightly like they had never shone before.

"Well, we have been friends no more than 6 months and maybe you feel is a bit rushed but… Since we bumped into each other in the airport, I like you, and not like a friend only… But I-I love… you, I love you too much that my heart hurts due to this huge feeling I have for you".

She finally confessed, feeling very ashamed of that. Yugi stared at her very surprised but at the same time, he was happy hearing those words for some reason. However, he was about to tell her something that maybe he would regret later.

"Yami… I appreciate all the love you have for me, really… But, I don't want to be in a relationship." Yami didn't believe of what he said… He couldn't mean what she heard, could he?

"What do you mean?." She asked, though she knew the answer, Yami sighed and replied.

"I mean that… I don't love you like you love me… I know that many boys are into you, but, I'm not like them. I hope you understand" Those words were like a knife that stabbed her heart and left a huge wound.

"Oh… Ok Yugi, I get it… Is ok." Yami said forcing a fake smile. She felt horrible inside, a boy just rejected her, but he wasn't a random boy from school... He was one boy that she wanted so badly.

"I'm glad to hear that!... I'm going for something to drink, you want something?" Yugi asked and patted her shoulder. Yami shook her head in negation and her friend left for his drink.

She felt like she was going to cry, but she shouldn't show weakness. Just because the boy of her dreams rejected her that didn't mean the world will end, right?... RIGHT?!

Meanwhile, a blonde guy stared at his friend crossing her arms and shuddering. He was very concerned about her, so he decided to go towards her.

"Yami, I've heard everything." Yami jumped at the voice behind her, wiping the tears that started to form in her eyes, she retorted.

"Joey!... Y-you heard what I said?!" Joey nodded and grabbed her wrist in a rude way.

"Yeah… WHAT THE HELL DO YOU SEE IN HIM?! HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU AND HE TOLD YOU THAT!" Yami yanked her wrist trying to escape from Joey's hands.

"Joey, you are scaring me!" She yelled but then she let her tears fell down her cheeks as she sobbed in the blonde's chest.

* * *

**Hope you like it and thanks for reading! Sorry if the confession part is a bit corny (Is 2 am and I feel tired) Thanks again and see ya! :3**


End file.
